Fraternité
by Charline Stark
Summary: Des événements incontrôlables vont se déchaîner contre la famille Stark. Tony sera alors divisé entre son devoir envers son entreprise et son devoir envers sa sœur. Cette dernière, plongée dans la tourmente, aura besoin de son frère plus que jamais. Une promesse risque de se briser tandis qu'une ombre plane sur eux, une ombre qui attend le bon moment pour frapper.
1. Prologue

_Résumé : "Le décès de Maria et d'Howard Stark a laissé un grand vide dans la vie de leurs enfants. L'aîné a dû faire face au drame tout en protégeant sa sœur, vulnérable avec son petit âge. Les années sont passées durant lesquelles Tony a endossé le rôle de père, de frère et d'ami. Il a jonglé, il s'est parfois perdu devant certaines situations, mais il a toujours avancé la tête haute pour Charline._

_Douze ans plus tard, des événements incontrôlables vont de nouveau se déchaîner contre la famille Stark. Tony sera alors divisé entre son devoir envers son entreprise et son devoir envers sa sœur. Cette dernière, plongée dans la tourmente, aura besoin de son frère plus que jamais. Une promesse risque de se briser tandis qu'une ombre plane sur eux, une ombre qui attend le bon moment pour frapper. C'est un tort d'imaginer que le danger ne vient que de l'extérieur."_

_Crédit :_ L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Marvel Studio Univers. Seuls les personnages de Charline, Chloé, Michaëla (et sa famille) et François m'appartiennent.

**Rating +16**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Novembre 1988 — New York_**

Comment avaient-ils pu penser qu'il était prêt à être grand frère ? Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu imaginer qu'il était judicieux d'avoir un second enfant à leur âge, et après les durs échecs passés ? Il avait acquiescé, il avait accepté la situation en ignorant l'impact que cela aurait sur la famille Stark. Outre la différence d'âge qui séparerait Anthony de sa petite sœur à venir, il craignait pour la santé de sa mère. Plusieurs années auparavant, Maria et Howard avaient espéré agrandir leur famille, mais le malheur s'était abattu sur eux. À la suite de deux fausses couches, ils avaient perdu tout espoir. Aujourd'hui, cette grossesse était un miracle, un miracle risqué, même si les médecins étaient optimistes ; la mère et l'enfant étaient en bonne santé.

Anthony avait accueilli la nouvelle avec surprise et avec une pointe de joie avant la déception. Pendant dix-huit ans, il avait vécu comme fils unique, comme l'héritier Stark, et il était pleinement conscient qu'il ne serait pas un modèle. Il se dressait souvent contre son père et favorisait les fêtes et les femmes. Les études ? Diplômé du M.I.T. à l'âge de dix-sept ans, il n'avait plus aucun effort à fournir. Il était irresponsable, inconscient et il espérait quitter le domicile familial avant l'arrivée du bébé. Bien qu'il fût heureux pour ses parents, il pensait qu'il était trop tard pour endosser le rôle de grand frère. Quel lien concret pouvait-il espérer avec cet enfant ? Cependant, il avait pitié pour la petite fille à naître. Si le père Stark se montrait aussi exigeant avec sa fille qu'il l'était avec son fils, nul doute que cela promettait des moments bien houleux.

Ce soir-là, Anthony s'apprêtait à rejoindre une fête à New York, une fête organisée par l'un de ses anciens camarades du M.I.T.. Il s'était préparé alors qu'il avait promis à son père de rester à la maison afin de veiller sur sa mère. Cette dernière était nerveuse au fur et à mesure que la grossesse arrivait à son terme, et son époux n'était jamais serein de la laisser toute seule. Pourtant, il restait plus d'un mois encore et il jugeait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Si seulement il avait su que la petite était pressée d'arriver dans son nouveau monde, jamais il ne serait parti à sa réunion.

Anthony rejoignait le hall d'entrée quand sa mère gémit de douleur. Il se précipita vers le salon et la panique le saisit ; le bébé arrivait.

— C'est trop tôt, s'alarma sa mère.

— Maman, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Maintenant.

L'adolescent prit sur lui afin de la rassurer et il la conduisit directement à l'hôpital. L'ambulance mettrait trop de temps à venir et sa mère n'avait pas ce temps. Anthony ferait en sorte à ce qui ne lui arrivât rien, il veillerait sur elle jusqu'à l'accouchement, surtout si son père était absent. Jamais Anthony n'avait été aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Il refusait de perdre sa mère et, quitte à choisir, il préférait perdre le bébé. Cruel ? Non, il ne s'estimait pas ainsi. Au contraire, il voulait préserver ce qu'il avait plutôt que de se battre pour quelque chose qui n'était pas encore là et qui pouvait faire basculer toute son existence.

Maria Stark fut prise en charge rapidement. Au début, son fils fut laissé à l'écart. Puis, avec insistance, il finit par pouvoir rester à ses côtés dans la salle de travail. La scène était dure pour lui ; voir sa mère souffrir ainsi était une douloureuse épreuve. Seulement, elle avait besoin d'un soutien que son époux ne pouvait donner en cet instant et Anthony remplissait ce rôle par amour pour sa mère.

À la délivrance arriva et aucun pleur ne retentit.

— Ma petite fille... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'angoissa Maria.

Le nouveau-né ne pleurait pas ; il ne respirait pas et l'équipe médicale faisait tout pour qu'il vît. Maria serra la main de son fils qui l'accompagnait dans ses larmes. Malgré ses sentiments à l'égard de sa petite sœur et de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou penser, voir ce petit être si fragile lui faisait comprendre qu'il la voulait dans sa vie. Malheureusement, le destin était cruel au point de retirer, pour la troisième fois, la vie à cette famille.

Soudain, un cri résonna ; puis, un pleur. Elle vivait. Le cœur d'Anthony s'allégea. Il était grand frère et sa mère, son héroïne, allait bien.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Maria Stark dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre d'hôpital tandis que son fils veillait sur le nourrisson. Il ne quittait plus la petite des yeux depuis qu'elle était enfin arrivée dans ce monde. Quand il avait croisé son regard, quand il avait pris ses petits doigts dans ses mains, il avait su qu'il la protégerait. Elle était sa petite sœur et il serait toujours là pour elle.

— Alors, il paraît que tu n'as pas encore de prénom, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre et il s'occupa d'elle pour permettre à leur mère de se reposer. Anthony avait un livre de prénoms posé sur l'accoudoir et fouillait dans le but de trouver un joli prénom pour cette petite princesse.

— Non. Non... hideux. Non. Oula, les parents qui le choisissent doivent être poursuivis pour maltraitance. Non. Non.

Et il continua ainsi. Il commenta sans cesse et désespéra trouver un prénom à la hauteur de l'héritière Stark. Il ne pouvait même pas se baser sur une liste de ses parents, car ceux-ci n'en avaient fait aucune. Par crainte que le passé ne se répétât, ils avaient renoncé à choisir un prénom à l'avance et ils avaient préféré attendre la naissance pour se décider. Le problème était que Maria se reposait et qu'Howard n'était toujours pas là. Anthony soupira et replongea son nez dans le livre avant de tomber sur un prénom.

— Oh, ça, c'est digne de toi.

Il regarda sa petite sœur en train de bâiller et déclara le sourire aux lèvres :

— Charline. Charline Stark. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, petite sœur. Je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive.

Anthony l'embrassa avec tendresse le front, tandis qu'un faucon gerfaut se posa furtivement sur le rebord de la fenêtre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Septembre 2003 — Malibu — Villa du domaine Stark_

Une tornade brune souffla dans le couloir de l'étage. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la stopper dans son élan ravageur, ni les murs antisismiques, ni les vitres pare-balles. La chambre qu'elle venait de fuir était dans un état de catastrophe naturelle déclaré. Les draps traînaient avec négligence sur le lit, des livres formaient un petit chemin entre la bibliothèque en chêne massif et le divan, tandis que des vêtements et des serviettes de toilette agonisaient au sol. Qui pouvait prédire que ce désastre était le fruit d'une adolescente de quinze ans ? Celle-ci dévala le bel escalier en marbre qui menait dans l'immense double salon, annexé par une magnifique terrasse dont la baie vitrée était ouverte sur la mer. Le chant et la vue ralentirent un instant la furie avant qu'elle ne reprît sa course jusqu'à la cuisine en compagnie de Kassandra, sa golden retriever.

Là, elle embrassa avec tendresse son frère aîné qui était en plein combat culinaire. D'un regard suspect, elle observa la poêle et s'interrogea sur l'identité de la future victime, de même que sur le crime qu'elle avait bien pu commettre pour mériter une mort par intoxication. Tony Stark n'était pas un fin cuisinier. Des plats simples restaient dans son domaine, mais au-delà, c'était le grand néant. Il préférait commander des pizzas ou bien du fast food chez Big Billy Burger. Sa motivation à tenter d'envahir la cuisine venait de sa jeune sœur, Charline. Cette dernière était végétalienne et cela l'avait amenée à beaucoup cuisiner. Tony s'intéressait à son régime alimentaire et il s'employait donc à faire des efforts, d'autant qu'il appréciait certains de ces petits plats.

Sa tête vira vers l'adolescente après avoir câliné celle de Kassandra.

— Quoi ? Et… tu n'es pas à la bourre ce matin ? remarqua-t-il.

— Si. Un peu. Si tu veux mon avis, ne laisse personne avaler ce truc. En tout cas, personne à qui tu tiens.

Tony retint un soupir tandis que sa sœur se moquait ouvertement de lui.

— Fais gaffe ou c'est toi que va goûter ce « truc », menaça-t-il avec la cuillère en bois.

L'adolescente tira la langue et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle en sortit deux sandwichs, ainsi qu'une petite boîte de mélanges de légumes et de légumineux, qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Selon ses habitudes, elle déjeunerait avec sa meilleure amie Michaëla et le repas avait été préparé pour deux. Aujourd'hui était la rentrée scolaire et, même si elles s'étaient croisées la veille au matin, elles avaient l'impression qu'elles s'étaient quittées depuis des jours.

— Au fait, choupette, je décolle demain de bonne heure pour New York avec Obadiah et Ezekiel. Happy reste ici pour ta sécurité, ainsi que Pepper.

Rien d'étonnant en somme. Happy Hogan était le garde du corps officiel de Tony, mais en son absence, il restait auprès de Charline. Le milliardaire n'avait confiance en personne d'autre en ce qui concernait la protection de sa sœur. Tony avait conscience du danger qui pesait sur sa famille en raison de qui il était.

Tony Stark était président et chef exécutif de l'entreprise familiale Stark Industries — fondée par leur père — et le fils aîné avait pris la succession à sa mort douze ans plus tôt. Cette société était leader sur le marché des armes et elle fournissait principalement l'armée des États-Unis. Tony avait su redorer son nom en innovant toujours plus loin. Des armes plus intelligentes, plus autonomes, plus mortelles et personne n'était, pour le moment, en mesure de le battre sur son propre terrain. Il agissait pour la paix bien que sa façon de procéder s'opposât aux opinions de Charline. Le frère et la sœur se frittaient à ce sujet.

L'adolescente prônait la non-violence. Elle n'aimait pas les armes à feu et elle n'avait appris à s'en servir que sous la contrainte de Tony. En cas de nécessité absolue, il tenait à ce qu'elle pût se défendre. À sa majorité, il savait très bien qu'elle renierait l'entreprise. Les parts qui lui reviendraient de droit par succession seraient alors revendues à Tony. Ils en discuteraient à nouveau le moment venu, mais sa sœur ne voulait pas avoir le sang des innocents sur les mains. Elle ne cautionnait pas cette violence qu'elle jugeait inutile et elle agissait différemment.

— Je serai de retour pour le week-end. On pourrait aller faire une virée avec Mike.

Charline se tourna vers son frère le sourire aux lèvres.

— À San Francisco ? Ce serait génial. On longerait les côtes du Pacifique. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Euh… on aura près de 7 h de route. On ne pourra pas partir de bonne heure, si tu as ton rendez avec le docteur Brosman, nota Tony.

Charline secoua la tête.

— Il est vendredi après-midi. Du coup, debout à l'aube samedi matin.

Une fois le planning du week-end validé, l'adolescente prit son sac et se rua vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était définitivement pas en avance. Elle traversa la cour en graviers afin de rejoindre le portail de la propriété. Sa chienne la suivait en trottinant fièrement. Kassandra était harnachée d'un gilet bleu où il était inscrit : « chien d'assistance ». Cela faisait près de six mois qu'elle était auprès de Charline et son état de santé s'était considérablement amélioré, bien plus qu'en un an et demi de traitement médicamenteux. La zoothérapie avait fait des preuves à de nombreuses reprises. Tony et Charline n'avaient pas hésité à entamer cette procédure et aucun des deux ne regrettait ce choix. Pour la première fois en deux ans, la famille était enfin apaisée même si rien n'était gagné pour autant.

En chemin, elle salua de la main Pepper Potts, l'assistante personnelle de son frère. La belle rousse travaillait pour la famille Stark depuis des années. Elle avait été embauchée peu après le décès des parents par Tony en tant que baby-sitter. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait eu besoin d'un coup de main à l'époque. Pepper était restée auprès d'eux et elle avait évolué en grade. Elle revenait du pressing où elle avait récupéré des costumes pour son patron.

— Tu veux que je te dépose ? proposa-t-elle après avoir ouvert la fenêtre de la voiture.

La jeune fille accepta. Au bout du compte, elle admettait qu'elle arriverait au lycée avec un fort retard. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'allée centrale et enjamba les rangées de fleurs, ainsi que le muret. Puis, elle installa Kassandra sur la banquette arrière en attachant la laisse de sécurité et monta à l'avant à côté de Pepper. Celle-ci fit demi-tour pour déposer l'adolescente à son école.

Charline suivait son enseignement dans un établissement privé situé de l'autre côté de Malibu : le Silver School Malibu. Il assurait une éducation du plus jeune âge jusqu'à la préparation à l'université. Les cours étaient d'une haute qualité et la grande majorité des enfants de Malibu étudiaient là-bas. Les avantages étaient la diversité de l'enseignement et sa qualité ; l'inconvénient était que les héritiers pourris gâtés fréquentaient les lieux. Charline ne critiquait pas son frère de vouloir lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Lui-même avait eu cette chance et il avait brillé dans ses études. La jeune fille n'oubliait pas qu'il avait été diplômé du M.I.T. à dix-sept ans et elle se demandait si elle serait à la hauteur du nom de leur famille. C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus : être la honte et échouer là son père et son frère avaient si bien réussi.

Elle était loin d'être comme eux. Charline rêvait de travailler auprès des animaux. Son bénévolat au Refuge de la 2de Chance, par lequel elle avait pu adopter ses trois chevaux, lui avait fait comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Soucieuse de l'environnement et des êtres qui l'entouraient, Charline souhaitait donner son temps et son argent dans la protection animale. Créer son propre refuge dans l'avenir ? Elle y songeait. Végan par choix, par conviction, elle désirait aller plus loin : lutter contre la maltraitance animale, aider les animaux et les propriétaires dans le besoin, sauver des vies et redonner confiance à ceux qui l'avaient perdu.

Seulement, comment Tony réagirait-il face à ce choix ? L'accepterait-il ? Sans aucun doute qu'il la voyait dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays. La jeune fille était plongée dans le doute et cette année risquait d'être compliquée, car les dossiers pour les universités commenceraient à être montés. Comment pourrait-elle affronter Tony ? Comment pourrait-elle regarder son frère dans les yeux pour révéler qu'elle ne voulait pas d'études universitaires ? Que sa décision de ne pas s'investir dans la Stark Industries était définitive ?

Une truffe sur sa nuque la sortit de ses pensées. Kassandra avait senti son stress soudain et ses mains tremblantes n'avaient pas échappé à Pepper.

— Charly, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Oui, enfin… je pensais à plein de trucs. Rien d'important.

L'assistante voulut poser la question sensible, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Elle jugeait que seul Tony avait ce droit. Charline semblait nerveuse depuis quelques jours et Pepper supposait que cela était dû aux commémorations des deux ans des attentats du 11 septembre 2001. Celles-ci auraient lieu la semaine suivante et, comme l'année dernière, Charline redoutait cette date, ce souvenir qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits.

La jeune fille suivait un traitement pour stress post-traumatique depuis cet événement, et le chemin était encore long pour une totale guérison, s'il était possible de guérir d'un tel traumatisme. Tony ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait pertinemment que sa sœur resterait marquée à vie. Il remerciait le ciel chaque jour qu'elle fût encore en vie et que Kassandra fût entrée dans sa vie. La chienne, formée pour être chien d'assistance psychologique, permettait de prévenir les crises d'angoisse et calmait les cauchemars. En six mois, elle avait fait plus de résultats que les médicaments en un an et demi.

— Cette année va être bien chargée. Entre les différentes options, les spécialités pour prévoir les études supérieures et c'est l'année où on peut s'inscrire pour participer au concours du M.I.T. pour l'innovation technologique. C'est… beaucoup.

Outre le stress des enjeux pour son avenir, oui, l'approche des commémorations la rendait nerveuse. Son psychiatre assurait que cela était normal et il avait conseillé d'y participer. Depuis les attentats, Charline n'avait pas remis les pieds à New York. Elle refusait d'y retourner même si c'était une étape qu'elle devrait franchir un jour ou l'autre.

— Tu as déjà des idées sur les options que tu veux choisir ? interrogea Pepper dans le but de lui changer les idées.

— Oui, j'ai même pris de l'avance durant les vacances, mais j'attends confirmation avant d'en parler. Je dois voir l'équipe ce matin justement.

Charline était souriante et confiante. Cette année, elle désirait intégrer le journal de l'école, notamment en tant qu'illustratrice. Michaëla l'avait poussé à postuler, car elle avait un grand talent qui méritait d'être reconnu. Elle aimait dessiner chaque jour, de tout et de rien, et Tony adorait découvrir les illustrations de sa sœur. Seuls étaient cachés ceux qu'elle réalisait pour extérioriser ses angoisses. Elle les préservait précieusement dans un tiroir.

— Pepper, arrête-toi ! C'est Mike !

La voiture se stoppa sur le bord du trottoir, non loin d'une adolescente à la belle chevelure blonde. Cette dernière se retourna au moment où Charline sortit du véhicule. Les deux amies s'étreignirent chaleureusement.

— Prête pour une nouvelle année ? Je pensais que Tony t'aurait accompagné, taquina-t-elle.

— Après l'an passé ? Hors de question.

Personne ne pourrait oublier la honte que le milliardaire avait fait subir aux deux adolescentes. Tony s'était bien amusé de la plaisanterie. Quant à sa sœur, elle s'était promis de le tenir à l'écart de son école pendant un moment. Toutefois, c'était un souvenir pour lequel ils riaient quand ils l'évoquaient.

— Pepper, on continue à pied, informa Charline.

L'établissement se situait au bout de la rue. La jeune fille récupéra Kassandra et le trio se dirigea vers Silver School Malibu, tandis que Pepper retourna à la villa.


	3. Chapter 2

**NAD :** Les dialogues en italique sont en langue française.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le beau temps de septembre faisait sortir ces petites têtes étudiantes. Tous venaient à pied afin de profiter des doux rayons de soleil. Certains semblaient revenir de la plage et n'avaient aucune gêne de pénétrer le bâtiment encore humides ; tandis que d'autres étaient bien trop chics. Charline, elle, favorisait un simple jean avec baskets et un t-shirt à l'effigie du groupe musical néerlandais Within Temptation. L'adolescente n'aimait pas s'afficher en public. Elle préférait rester discrète et naturelle. Elle ne se maquillait pas ni portait de vêtement tape-à-l'œil. Quelques railleries se faisaient entendre de temps à autre au détour d'un couloir du lycée, mais elle avait l'influence de son frère qui savait très bien être sobre hors des soirées mondaines. De plus, les moqueries se taisaient bien vite. Rien que son nom empêchait les plus téméraires de frapper dans son dos et seuls les plus stupides ouvraient leur gueule avant de comprendre leur erreur.

Charline avait appris à laisser faire, car cela se tassait avant même la fin de la journée. Pour survivre dans ce genre d'établissement, il fallait savoir passer au-dessus des langues de vipère. Répondre aux critiques était les encourager. Tony avait, à de nombreuses reprises, assuré à sa petite sœur que l'ignorance était la meilleure arme. Il avait raison. Ces individus, n'ayant pas satisfaction, abandonnaient et essayaient de trouver une personne vulnérable qui baissait la tête et qui fuyait au lieu de continuer sans sourciller. Chacun devait gagner sa place et le respect. Au fond d'elle, Charline avait détesté son frère de l'avoir collé dans cet endroit. Néanmoins, c'était ici qu'elle avait Michaëla et leur amitié durait depuis dix belles années déjà.

Bras-dessus bras-dessous, elles passèrent l'immense portail qui s'ouvrait sur le domaine.

— Alors, débuta Michaëla, tu as réfléchi pour l'inscription au concours du M.I.T. ?

— Ouais, mais ce n'est pas mon truc. Je n'envisage pas mes études là-bas, alors je ne pense pas participer. Autant laisser ceux qui veulent leur place là-bas tenter leur chance.

Son regard marron avec un brin de vert se voila légèrement. Elle avait conscience qu'elle décevrait son frère. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle tournait tout cela dans sa tête. À un moment donné, elle devrait l'affronter et elle craignait cet instant. Charline avait pourtant confiance en lui. Jamais il ne l'avait jugé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Depuis les attentats et son trouble post-traumatique, elle avait perdu son assurance et ressentait une certaine défiance vis-à-vis des autres. Elle avait dû se reconstruire. Même si elle touchait le bout du tunnel, elle sentait encore une ombre planer autour d'elle. Une ombre qui patientait et qui guettait la moindre faille pour l'entraîner dans les ténèbres.

— Eh, ne doute pas. Déjà, on va aller voir le journal et Tony sera fier que tu fasses partie de l'équipe. Il le dit lui-même, tes illustrations méritent d'être reconnues.

Charline sourit et remercia son amie d'enfance. Elle disait vrai. Il était trop tôt pour s'inquiéter et la journée promettait d'être riche en émotions et découvertes.

Le hall était bondé. Les étudiants comme les enseignants tentaient de se faufiler un peu partout. Le bureau d'administration était pris d'assaut tandis que les tableaux d'informations étaient totalement inaccessibles. Charline et Michaëla étaient ravies d'avoir anticipé tout ce bordel. Les deux adolescentes s'étaient inscrites dans leurs options durant les vacances d'été. Charline avait postulé le poste d'illustratrice au journal du lycée et les deux amies avaient imposé leur nom dans deux spécialités : l'art et le management. De plus, cette année, elles avaient la possibilité de se proposer à la présidence du conseil des élèves.

Elles saluèrent des connaissances et Kassandra profita de quelques caresses. La jeune chienne était très appréciée. Au début, Charline avait eu peur des regards sur elle. Finalement, malgré une curiosité mal placée de la part de certaines personnes, Kassandra avait permis le dialogue sur sa mission mal connue. L'adolescente avait accepté les approches et les conversations. Grâce à Kassandra, elle s'était ouverte à nouveau au monde. Cela n'avait pas créé d'amitié particulière, mais même les grosses têtes avaient laissé tomber leur masque hautain et méprisable face à l'animal.

Un brouhaha leur fit tourner la tête. Trois adolescents avaient pris pour cible un jeune, un nouveau apparemment. Il avait eu le malheur de demander son chemin.

— Encore un qui est balancé dans la fosse aux lions sans arme, déplora Michaëla.

La plupart du temps, les jeunes démarraient les études ici et tous se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Toutefois, il arrivait que de nouvelles têtes débarquassent en cours de route et leur vie devenait un enfer s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se faire respecter. Le cercle des héritiers fortunés n'appréciait guère la venue d'intrus.

— Viens ! Allons lui donner un coup de main, décida Charline.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser se débrouiller seul face à ces brutes. Chétif, perdu et avec un style vestimentaire rustique, il serait bouffé tout cru avant la fin de la journée.

— Un nouveau riche ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une nouvelle famille dans le coin, s'étonna Michaëla.

— Tony m'a raconté avoir vu un camion de déménagement à la maison hantée.

— Oh ! Je flipperai d'y habiter.

— Moi aussi. Je flippe rien que de me dire qu'elle est à deux pas de chez moi, avoua Charline.

La maison hantée. Elle était nommée ainsi à la suite d'un crime horrible quelques années auparavant. L'époux avait assassiné sa famille avant de se suicider. Certains évoquaient un crime passionnel, mais personne ne savait réellement ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là. Quelques curieux tentaient des approches pour se donner des frissons. Il n'était pas rare de voir les forces de l'ordre ramener des jeunes à leur domicile après un avertissement.

En tout cas, peu importait, ces nouveaux arrivants s'étaient faits très discrets.

— Eh ! Besoin d'un coup de main ? proposa Charline.

Les trois sportifs se détournèrent de leur victime.

— Tiens donc ! Toujours à mettre ton nez partout.

— Je crois avoir le droit de le mettre là où je veux. Laissez-le tranquille, bande de lâches ! À trois contre un, c'est pitoyable ! J'ai vu vos noms pour le concours. Si vous tenez à ne pas vous ridiculiser, dégagez ! menaça l'adolescente.

— Tu comptes t'inscrire ?

— Peut-être, mais je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que les organisateurs annulent votre inscription. Sérieusement, quelle image donnerez-vous s'ils apprennent, totalement par hasard, que vous martyrisez vos petits camarades ?

Tony Stark gardait des liens très étroits avec le M.I.T.. Entre les dons, les discours de fin d'année, la remise des prix du concours et autres événements, il était la célébrité de l'institut. Un seul mot de sa part sur des étudiants irrespectueux et violents, et c'était l'intégralité de leur dossier qui se retrouvait balancé par la fenêtre. Ce concours était une occasion en or et aucun étudiant désireux d'intégrer le M.I.T. ne prendrait le risque d'y être éjecté.

— Tu as du bol, ragea l'un des adolescents au jeune tout penaud.

Une fois le groupe partit, les deux filles s'approchèrent du nouveau qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer.

— Salut ! ça va aller ? questionna avec douceur Charline.

— Euh… oui. J… je crois. Me… merci, bégaya-t-il.

Il ramassa ses affaires que les trois brutes avaient jetées au sol. La tête basse, il tenta de parler, sauf que la panique le faisait bafouiller et il fut incapable de placer les mots correctement. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Dès qu'il était soumis au stress, son bégaiement surgissait sans aucun contrôle.

— Kassandra, ma belle, dis-lui « bonjour ».

La chienne s'assit face à l'adolescent et leva la patte. Le jeune élève sourit et la saisit en réponse.

— Elle s'appelle Kassandra. Moi, c'est Charly, et Mike.

— François. Merci beau… coup.

Un français dans leur établissement ? Ce prénom en donnait l'impression. François se détendit et reprit des couleurs. Il avait craint son arrivée ici en raison de son bégaiement et du fait qu'il fût étranger. Il avait eu peur d'être perçu comme anormal et il était venu à reculons. Quand les deux filles étaient venues à son aide, il avait songé à des opportunistes, à des adolescentes qui lui tourneraient ensuite le dos pour se moquer. Finalement, il avait eu tort. Elles étaient gentilles, souriantes, et il avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une vie difficile ; il suffisait d'observer un instant Kassandra pour comprendre la raison de sa présence.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

— Je cherche le journal. Et… l'inscrip… l'inscription pour le concours.

— Pour le journal, on y va justement. Pour le concours, vu le monde, je te conseille d'attendre un peu, répondit Charline, viens avec nous.

— Promis, on ne mange personne, rit Michaëla, on est végétalienne. On te fait visiter en même temps.

François hésita un instant. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il accepta et accompagna les filles. Il devait faire des efforts d'intégration. Il l'avait promis à sa pauvre mère. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. La savoir seule dans leur immense demeure, considérée comme hantée par la plupart des habitants de Malibu, ne le rassurait pas. Son regard perdu n'échappa pas aux deux amies et il fut surpris d'entendre l'une d'elles parler aussi bien français, sa langue natale.

_— Je voyage beaucoup en France, avoua Charline, j'aime ce pays. La Bretagne, la Normandie et le Berry notamment. Cet été, on a été non loin de Sancerre. Les vignes et le paysage sont splendides._

_— Tu m'impressionnes de parler aussi bien français. Je suis né à Bourges. Ma mère est franco-allemande, et mon père était de Los Angeles._

Plus aucun trouble de la parole ne nuisait à la conversation. François se sentait serein de dialoguer dans sa langue, même s'il maîtrisait parfaitement l'anglais.

_— Je connais Bourges, oui. La cathédrale est très belle et j'ai aussi fait les marais, et le palais Jacques Cœur. Pourquoi tu es revenu dans le coin ?_

Là, une ombre passa.

_— Mon père est décédé l'année dernière. Ma mère a décidé de se rapprocher de ses beaux-parents,_ expliqua François.

_— Je suis désolée. J'avais trois ans quand mes parents sont morts. C'est mon frère qui m'a élevée._

Certes, elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux et elle n'avait pas vécu cette tragédie comme Tony et François, mais elle avait grandi avec cette absence. Ils continuèrent à faire connaissance en anglais, afin que Michaëla pût profiter de la conversation plus facilement que son amie. Ils traversèrent l'immense bâtiment dans le but de rejoindre le journal du lycée, sans se douter d'être observés de loin.

Une fois sur place, une adolescente à la peau mâte et aux mèches de cheveux roses les accueillit chaleureusement. Rosie assistait le professeur de journaliste — rédacteur en chef du journal lycéen — et elle envisageait des études dans le journalisme à l'université de Yale.

— Salut les filles ! Ravie de vous revoir. Charly, tes illustrations sont d'une beauté… tu commences aujourd'hui. Je vais te donner le planning et les projets pour le mois, hors dernières minutes en cas d'événements exceptionnels.

— Et moi qui pensais que j'allais devoir batailler, rit Charline, au fait, je t'amène un petit nouveau.

François désirait intégrer le journal en tant que journaliste et il avait apporté plusieurs exemplaires de ce qu'il avait déjà réalisé en France. Rosie apprécia tout de suite son travail, excepté qu'elle devait en discuter avec le professeur avant de prendre la moindre décision. Pendant ce temps, Michaëla et Charline patientèrent admirant le parc à travers l'immense baie vitrée. Autant dire que Charline avait hâte de démarrer son boulot.

Son artbook en main, elle feuilleta rapidement ces œuvres. Elle avait produit ce second livre dans le but de le présenter à l'équipe du journal afin d'appuyer sa candidature. Au bout du compte, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin, car les illustrations envoyées quelques semaines plus tôt avaient amplement fait leur travail. La plupart des dessins étaient en noir et blanc. Néanmoins, un seul était en couleur. Il s'agissait d'une femme de dos. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient tandis qu'une belle paire d'ailes se déployait. Dans la version couleur, les plumes étaient dans des nuances bruns et crèmes. L'adolescente s'était inspirée d'un rêve qui était récurrent depuis son enfance et dont seule Michaëla était au courant.

Voler ! Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut ! Elle se voyait sauter d'une falaise avant le déploiement de ses ailes, robustes et élégantes. Charline se sentait libre et sereine. Au réveil, des picotements se faisaient ressentir dans son dos. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ce rêve qui revenait sans cesse. Gamine, elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela. Le temps lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il cachait quelque chose et qu'il désirait laisser un message. Message incompris jusqu'à présent.

— Mademoiselle Stark !

Un appel l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Un homme venait de pénétrer dans les locaux du journal. Habillé en costard marron, sa cravate d'un vieux rose jurait affreusement ; tandis que ses lunettes aussi grosses qu'une balle de tennis lui valaient le surnom de « Monsieur Globuleux ». Charline n'eut pas le cœur à rire à sa vision, car elle connaissait la raison de sa venue. Elle laissa son artbook à Michaëla et suivit le directeur du lycée la boule au ventre.

Durant les vacances d'été, l'adolescente avait monté un maigre dossier pour une possible inscription au M.I.T.. Seulement, elle n'osait pas en parler à son frère, encore moins à lui montrer ses pitoyables documents. Dans le fond, elle ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir. Elle n'avait pas les capacités d'entrée dans l'illustre école supérieure ; en revanche, il y avait une différence entre annoncer à Tony qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller et annoncer qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle redoutait ce face-à-face même si son frère ne la jugerait jamais pour le choix de ses études.

Élève studieuse, elle avait réalisé un beau parcours avant que tout s'effondrât. Depuis son traitement, sa scolarité avait pris un mauvais coup et elle peinait à remonter la pente, à se remettre à niveau. Par honte, elle n'avait rien dit à son frère. Elle préférait lui mentir en espérant qu'il ne découvrît jamais la vérité. Il lui faisait confiance. Il croyait en ses paroles qui précisaient que tout allait bien. À force de se cacher, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était empêtrée dans un mensonge qui volerait en éclat et elle ignorait comment s'en sortir. Avouer la vérité à Tony ? Comment le pourrait-elle ? Malheureusement, il se doutait de quelque chose. À chaque fois que le sujet des études universitaires et de son avenir était engagé dans une conversation, Charline se tassait et évitait le dialogue.

Le bureau était vaste, en bois et le style prouvait l'ancienneté des lieux. Le directeur s'installa à son luxueux fauteuil en cuir qui irrita la jeune fille et invita Charline à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face. Elle s'exécuta mal à l'aise sur ce dossier de la même matière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer au pauvre animal et sur le fait qu'elle venait de poser ses fesses sur la peau d'un cadavre. Charline souffla profondément et faufila ses doigts dans la fourrure de Kassandra. Celle-ci s'était assise à ses côtés avec simplicité. Elle sentait le stress de sa maîtresse. Anxiété causée par cet entretien et par le cul-de-sac au bout du chemin. Charline n'aurait bientôt plus s'échappatoire et elle serait contrainte de discuter avec Tony.

— Hormis le M.I.T., j'ai noté des préférences pour Harvard ou encore Stanford ? Vous visez haut. Ces universités sont les plus sélectives du pays et elles ne sont pas faites pour vous, mademoiselle Stark. Votre dossier ne sera même pas étudié. Yale serait plus adapté. Cette faculté a un très bon département d'art et vu vos compétences dans ce domaine, vous aurez peut-être vos chances. Tout comme Colombia.

Excepté que cette dernière se situait à New York et que Charline refusait d'y remettre les pieds.

— Peut-être ? Et pour le M.I.T. ?

Il referma le dossier et fixa l'adolescente.

— Je vais être franc avec vous. Votre dossier ne vous permettra pas d'entrée dans l'une de ses écoles. Le mieux que vous pouvez espérer est d'être en bas de la liste d'attente. Vous avez décroché, mademoiselle Stark. Cela fait deux ans et, à moins de travailler dur, vous ne rattraperez pas le niveau. Ces deux ans, c'est comme un blanc dans votre dossier et aucune prestigieuse école ne l'acceptera. De plus, aucune de vos options n'est en accord avec l'un des cursus du M.I.T.. Comment pouvez-vous penser que ce dossier passera ? Vous avez abandonné l'option mécanique au bout de six mois.

Rien ne la sauverait. Elle ne rattraperait jamais son retard. Elle n'obtiendrait jamais le niveau pour intégrer une prestigieuse école. Certes, elle aurait sans doute dû faire plus d'effort. Tout était sa faute en réalité et elle assumerait. Elle était la honte de sa famille. Elle déshonorait son nom. Charline se sentait si pitoyable et inutile. Comment oserait-elle affronter Tony dans les yeux ? Où trouverait-elle le courage de lui avouer qu'elle se plantait dans sa scolarité ? Il serait tellement déçu. Déçu par son échec, déçu par son mensonge. Et pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité ? Parce que c'était de ce que Tony désirait pour elle. C'était ce qu'elle pensait et son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de voir la déception dans son regard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un véhicule pénétra au Domaine Stark dès que le portail automatique s'ouvrit. Il emprunta le sentier principal et il prit la route de gauche qui menait aux écuries. Là-bas, Tony patientait l'arrivée du vétérinaire. Il avait donné un coup de main à Joe, le palefrenier, avant de récupérer Chamallow. Celui-ci se prélassait dans le champ et il profitait d'une retraite bien méritée.

Chamallow était un ancien champion de course. Son propriétaire l'avait gardé un temps pour tenter de continuer à gagner de l'argent ; si le cheval ne pouvait plus courir, il avait espéré le reconvertir. Malheureusement, les années d'entraînement intense et de courses avaient eu raison de la bonne santé de l'animal. La pauvre bête s'était retrouvée sur le chemin de l'abattoir. Lui, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres coureurs, avait été sauvé in extrémiste par le Refuge de la 2de Chance. Puis, à la suite d'une demande de soutien financier comme matériel, Tony avait découvert ce refuge grâce à sa sœur. Un généreux don avait été offert ; Chamallow fut adopté et Charline se lança dans le bénévolat. Cela remontait à près de sept ans désormais.

Tony se souviendrait toujours du regard de sa sœur face à l'annonce dans le journal. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait une grande sensibilité envers l'environnement, et notamment à l'égard du monde animal. Elle avait décidé très jeune de renoncer à la viande, car elle ne supportait pas de manger un être vivant, de causer la mort et d'avoir un cadavre dans son assiette. Elle avait toujours refusé de porter du cuir et de la fourrure. Charline avait été plus loin en devenant végétalienne et, aujourd'hui, elle adoptait le mode de vie vegan. Cela lui convenait, lui ressemblait et elle était en paix avec elle-même.

Son tuteur s'était adapté à ce changement de vie ; par respect envers sa sœur. Il avait même échangé l'intégralité du cuir dans ses voitures pour du simili cuir. Le résultat était incroyable et jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle qualité de ce produit. Cependant, il restait un carnivore et, tout comme il acceptait ses décisions, Charline le respectait en retour.

— Doucement, mon beau, rassura-t-il alors que l'étalon gris eut un mouvement de recul.

Son assistante arrivait à grands pas et l'animal avait été effrayé par la vivacité de Pepper. D'ailleurs, à son attitude, Tony s'attendait à une remontrance. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Enfin, que n'avait-il pas fait en réalité.

— Tony, vous avez une réunion à la Stark Indutries dans trente minutes. Obadiah vient de m'appeler. Il vous attend avec Ezekiel.

— Je vous avais pourtant annoncé que je n'y participerai pas. Chamallow a rendez-vous avec Andrew. J'ai promis à Charline de m'en occuper.

— Joe peut le faire…

Elle se tut face au regard de son patron. Charline et ses protégés passaient avant tout le reste. Cette réunion n'était pas primordiale. Son associé saurait se débrouiller sans lui à ses côtés. L'étalon avait un souffle au cœur et l'adolescente était inquiète pour lui. Tony tenait à être présent pendant la visite du vétérinaire.

— Inventez quelque chose. Dites que je suis souffrant, proposa Tony.

— Vous êtes irresponsable vis-à-vis de votre entreprise.

— Mais elle ne serait rien sans moi. Je lui donne déjà beaucoup, alors elle peut me laisser un moment de tranquillité.

Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Tony ne mettrait pas les pieds à cette réunion. Il était le patron. En quel honneur devrait-il se plier à certaines règles ? Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, alors il se trouvait exactement là où il devait être : auprès de Chamallow. Pepper n'insista pas, car elle avait conscience que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour abandonner et éviter de perdre son temps. Au lieu de cela, elle lui tendit des documents qui réclamaient sa signature depuis trois jours.  
— Aucun papier suspicieux ? plaisanta le milliardaire.

— Aucun, sourit Pepper, j'ai vérifié à plusieurs reprises et votre sœur n'a rien revendiqué.

Tony souffla malgré tout. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Charline finirait par glisser une autorisation quelconque dans le dossier de l'assistante afin que Tony se retrouvât à signer un document au pied du mur. Il avait horreur de cette technique et il se méfiait à chaque début d'année scolaire. Malheureusement, pouvait-il vraiment la blâmer alors que l'idée venait de lui ? Il avait eu le tort de lui raconter quelques anecdotes de sa scolarité et, désormais, cela se retrouvait contre lui. Par conséquent, Pepper vérifiait trois fois ses dossiers avant de les présenter à son supérieur.

— Je l'ai croisée ce matin, informa-t-elle, je l'ai déposé non loin du lycée. Elle a rejoint Mike en chemin. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et à fleur de peau.

— Ah ? s'étonna Tony, elle semblait plutôt bien quand elle est partie. Elle vous a dit quelque chose ?

Par moment, l'adolescente avait plus de facilité pour se confier à Pepper qu'à Tony. Elle avait été sa baby-sitter pendant des années. Pepper lui avait prêté son épaule pour pleurer. Elle avait été présente quand elle avait été malade, quand elle avait eu besoin de se confier. Pepper avait été perçu tantôt comme une grande sœur, tantôt comme la mère qu'elle n'avait pas eue. Elles étaient devenues amies et la promotion de Pepper n'avait pas entaché ce lien.

— Non, mais cela était inutile. Les cauchemars sont revenus et… je crois qu'elle angoisse pour les études. Cette année va être importante pour la suite et cela va engendrer beaucoup de stress.

— Elle n'a pas à se mettre la pression. Je ne l'ai jamais contrainte à suivre une branche précise.

Le soupir de Pepper troubla Tony. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa sœur. Certes, c'était inconscient de sa part, mais la fragilité de Charline faisait qu'elle ressentait cela comme une gifle.

— Pepper, crachez le morceau !

— Ne lui parlez pas du concours pour le M.I.T.. J'ai la sensation qu'elle ne souhaite pas y participer.

Ah, le fameux concours ! Chaque année, le Massachusetts Institute of Technology organisait un concours qui regroupait les sciences, l'architecture et l'ingénierie. Cette compétition permettait de dénicher les nouveaux génies, de nouveaux projets prometteurs et de préserver de puissants partenariats, dont Tony Stark depuis bien des années maintenant. Il existait deux méthodes pour participer à ce défi : soit par le lycée qui présélectionnait et envoyait au concours ses meilleurs étudiants, soit en candidat libre en s'inscrivant directement auprès de l'institut. De nombreuses opportunités s'offraient aux candidats, qu'ils gagnassent ou non. Certains entraient au M.I.T., d'autres obtenaient une place dans de prestigieuses universités.

Le fait que Charline ne lui eût jamais parlé de ce concours avait laissé supposer à Tony qu'elle y renonçait. Au fond de lui, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ses envies et ses passions différaient de ceux de son frère, et de ceux de leur père. Craignait-elle de le décevoir ? Tony ne s'était jamais permis de la juger, de critiquer ses choix qui faisaient d'elle un individu exceptionnel à ses yeux. Elle s'était affranchie de ce que leur nom donnait et il l'admirait pour cela. Il serait bien indigne et monstrueux s'il, ne serait-ce qu'une unique fois, la dénigrait.

— Le sujet est parfois arrivé au détour d'une conversation, mais jamais je ne l'ai poussé à s'inscrire. Je refuse qu'elle ose penser le contraire.

— Votre père a fait de brillantes études. Il a eu une brillante carrière, tout comme vous. Elle veut être à la hauteur du nom qu'elle porte.

— Peu importe le nom que l'on porte, Pepper. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on est au fond de nous. Je ne veux pas la voir différente parce qu'elle veut faire honneur à notre père, ou à moi. Je lui parlerai à son retour, assura Tony.

Il refusait qu'elle renonçât à ses rêves et qu'elle se crû contrainte de suivre les traces de leur père. Tony l'avait fait par la force des choses, car il avait été élevé ainsi. Agir à contresens n'avait pas été possible pour lui, bien qu'il en eût envie. Il s'était surpassé dans le but qu'Howard fût fier de son fils. Le père, sans doute inconsciemment, avait toujours poussé son fils à dépasser ses limites.  
Ils furent interrompus lorsque la voiture s'arrêta près de l'écurie.

— Ah, salut Andrew, accueillit Tony.

— Bonjour, comment ça va ? fit le vétérinaire en s'adressant au milliardaire autant qu'à sa secrétaire, et comment va notre vieux bonhomme ?

Il s'approcha de Chamallow qui l'observait avec méfiance même s'il le connaissait depuis des années. L'animal restait craintif envers les individus qu'il ne côtoyait pas régulièrement. Après avoir été retiré des champs de courses, il avait été exploité tel un esclave pour du « loisir ». Il s'était épuisé dans le but de satisfaire les touristes richissimes avant de terminer sur le chemin d'un abattoir.

Andrew lui parla doucement tandis que Tony essayait de l'apaiser. L'auscultation fut rapide bien que le vétérinaire préférât l'examiner à la clinique le lendemain. Malheureusement, personne ne pourrait l'y emmener. Tony prenait l'avion à l'aube ; Pepper n'était pas en mesure de s'en occuper et Charline avait cours. Le milliardaire souffla et il posa sa main sur le chanfrein de l'animal. Il ne se permettrait pas de laisser Chamallow sans soin médical. Sa sœur aimait ce cheval, son premier sauvetage, et elle avait créé un lien particulier avec lui. Elle serait dévastée le jour où il partirait.

— Et Joe est chez notre fournisseur de foins demain matin. À moins qu'il vous dépose Chamallow avant l'ouverture, proposa Tony.

— Je suis à la clinique dès 7 h de toute façon.

— Très bien. On fait comme ça alors.

Ils se saluèrent et le vétérinaire repartit.

Le milliardaire se chargea de libérer l'animal dans son champ afin qu'il pût reprendre sa petite vie sans encombre. Il aurait bien assez d'angoisse le lendemain à la clinique vétérinaire. Peu importait ses problèmes de santé et le traitement nécessaire, Tony n'abandonnerait pas l'étalon et il s'engagerait à faire le nécessaire pour qu'il continuât à vieillir paisiblement. Chamallow terminerait sa vie ici, au domaine familial, et entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment annoncer la nouvelle à Charline. En raison de son âge et de son vécu, l'adolescente avait conscience que Chamallow couvait des difficultés, mais cela devenait plus concret désormais.

Chamallow hennit de bonheur dès que la longe fut retirée et il partit en trottinant avec fierté. Tony sourit en l'observant. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, à laisser son regard naviguer sur la propriété où Chamallow et Voltige vagabondaient. Ce dernier était un rescapé très vif et dynamique malgré son tragique passé. Abandonné par son ancien propriétaire dans un état déplorable, Andrew avait envisagé de l'euthanasier. Au bout du compte, le rocky horse mountain s'était battu. Il avait lutté pour vivre et il s'était relevé. Certes, Tony n'avait pas hésité sur les moyens face à l'insistance de sa sœur.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune cheval de six ans rendait l'existence de la famille Stark assez mouvementée. En quatre ans, il avait retrouvé toute sa fougue et Charline se plaisait en randonnée. En revanche, son frère restait nerveux dès qu'il s'en approchait ou qu'il se montrait un peu trop sauvage envers sa sœur. Il préférait s'occuper du vieux Chamallow et de Cooper, un cheval bien plus calme. Ce petit cheval mustang avait été victime d'un odieux trafic de mustangs. Les autorités avaient stoppé l'organisation avant le franchissement de la frontière canadienne. Les nombreux chevaux avaient été dispersés dans plusieurs refuges à travers le pays. Cooper, ainsi que d'autres, avait été recueilli au Refuge de la 2de Chance.

— Joe, appela Tony, Cooper est sorti ce matin ?

Celui-ci s'approcha de la barrière afin de rejoindre son patron.

— Non. Charly a prévu de le monter ce soir.

Excepté qu'elle ignorât que son frère avait prévu une petite soirée en famille. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de se charger des trois animaux et de profiter de son temps libre.

— Tony, la…

— Pepper, vous m'étouffez, coupa le milliardaire, le temps d'arriver, la réunion touchera à sa fin. Cela ne sert à rien. Obadiah vous fera un topo.

L'entreprise ! Toujours l'entreprise. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas respirer et prendre du temps pour lui ? Il avait la sensation de ne plus rien avoir sous son contrôle et il avait horreur de cela. En réalité, depuis deux ans, tout lui échappait. Il n'avait pas su protéger sa sœur alors qu'il œuvrait en ce sens sans relâche. Tony et Charline avaient toujours été complices et la voir souffrir de la sorte le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il s'était concentré sur sa santé, sur son bien-être et il en avait délaissé la Stark Industries. Pepper ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais elle lui notifiait de temps à autre qu'il avait des responsabilités. Il était CEO de l'entreprise et il n'avait pas le droit de la négliger ainsi. De plus Obadiah savait également faire pression, sans doute pour le bien de tout le monde. Il voyait cet empire sur le fil du rasoir et il tentait d'éviter la chute.

Tony soupira. Il se félicitait de son parcours. Pour lui, rien n'était à refaire. Pourtant, sans son père, aucun doute que Tony aurait choisi une autre voie. Il aimait le travail manuel, c'était un fait ; en revanche, il appréciait tout particulièrement manier le bois. Son regard se tourna vers l'écurie. Une magnifique petite bâtisse en bois construite par lui-même. Cette œuvre était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés.

Son assistante n'insista pas lorsqu'il la repoussa. Elle le laissa rejoindre Cooper qui était prêt pour une chevauchée dans les collines. Tony quitta alors le domaine afin de profiter d'un peu de liberté. Sa sœur lui avait donné ce goût des grands espaces et cette envie de s'échapper. Qui pouvait croire que Tony Stark vagabondait de la sorte sur un mustang ? Lui, le plus grand fabricant d'armes ? Lui, l'une des anciennes élites du M.I.T. ? Charline lui offrait une autre vision de la vie qu'il ne regrettait pas. Par conséquent, il l'encourageait à faire de ses rêves une réalité. Il l'encourageait à suivre son cœur et à construire son avenir tel qu'elle le désirait. Il refusait qu'elle s'engageât sur ses traces, les siennes et celles de leur père. Tony avait été influencé par Howard, personne ne pourrait contredire cet état de fait, mais pour Charline, d'autres portes s'ouvraient à elle. Tony ferait en sorte à ce qu'elle le sût et qu'elle empruntât celle qu'elle souhaitait.

Le cavalier s'engagea un petit sentier qui longeait sa propriété et qui menait sur un chemin pédestre jusqu'à la plage. Il progressa tranquillement et laissa Cooper marcher à son rythme, sans le presser ni le contrarier. Ce petit cheval était d'une infinie douceur et d'un calme frôlant l'insolence. Tony et Cooper formaient un beau duo. C'était notamment grâce à lui que le milliardaire avait appris à monter à cheval et à apprécier ces moments qu'il partageait désormais pleinement avec sa jeune sœur. Au début, certes, cela avait surpris le quartier et les paparazzis qui le suivaient comme son ombre. À l'inverse de ce qu'il avait songé, l'opinion publique avait été assez clémente.

Les oreilles de l'animal se dressèrent avec vivacité. Un toussotement de voiture brisa le silence des lieux tandis qu'une voix de femme s'éleva.

— Une demoiselle en détresse, conclut Tony, allons à son secours !

Il encouragea Cooper à trotter jusqu'au bout du sentier. Puis, il aperçut un vieux véhicule sur le rebord de la route principale. Une femme de son âge à la belle chevelure brune observait avec désespoir son moteur.

_— Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Titine, tiens le coup encore quelques mois,_ supplia-t-elle.

Une Française ? Ici ? Tony s'étonna, mais ne rebroussa pas chemin pour autant.

— Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? proposa-t-il.

La naufragée de la route releva la tête et posa ses yeux marron sur son sauveur. Son t-shirt _« Printemps de Bourges 22-27 avril 2003 »_ était taché de terreau et d'herbes fraîchement coupées, tandis que des plantes de saisons bataillaient à l'arrière de la petite voiture. D'un sourire, elle avoua :

— Elle fait encore des siennes. Impossible de la redémarrer.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite que son véhicule était capricieux et qu'il peinait à se remettre en marche. Un garagiste lui avait conseillé de le changer. Malheureusement, la femme avait utilisé une grande partie de ses économies pour venir ici et elle avait sa maison à rénover correctement. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'investir dans une nouvelle voiture.

— Je peux regarder ? Je suis mécanicien.

Tony descendit de Cooper et l'attacha proprement à un tronc d'arbre avant d'examiner le moteur ; le problème semblait venir de là.

— Qui est votre garagiste ? C'est un voleur, annonça-t-il après avoir bidouillé dans le moteur, redémarrez.

Et la voiture redémarra.

— Oh, merci beaucoup !

— Aucun souci. D'après ce que je vois, ce n'est qu'une pièce à changer. Un bon garage peut s'en occuper, mais il vous fera payer le prix fort. Vous êtes du coin ?

— J'ai emménagé ici avec mon fils, répondit-elle en montrant la maison quelques mètres plus loin.

Tiens donc ! La maison hantée ! C'était donc elle la nouvelle propriétaire ? Vu l'état du véhicule et son manque de moyen flagrant, pas étonnant qu'elle eût cédé pour cette demeure. Ce domaine avait été vendu à perte, car personne n'en voulait. Il était donc un bon plan pour ceux qui souhaitaient habiter le quartier sans trop se ruiner ; excepté les travaux à effectuer dans la maison.

— On est donc voisin. J'habite juste là, informa Tony dans un sourire et en désignant le mur d'enceinte de sa propriété. Si cela vous arrange, je pourrais regarder votre voiture. J'ai de quoi réparer dans mon garage.

— Je ne veux pas vous importuner.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Cela me ferait plaisir. Et puis, il faut bien s'entraider entre voisins, non ? Je m'appelle Tony Stark.

Ce nom lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose sans savoir où elle l'avait entendu.

— Chloé Connor-Langlois. Et… d'accord, mais pas avant la semaine prochaine. J'en ai besoin pour l'instant.

De toute façon, Tony partait pour New York le lendemain et, à son retour, il emmenait sa sœur en virée pour le week-end. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires durant lesquelles le milliardaire apprit que son fils avait seize ans et qu'il faisait sa rentrée au Silver School Malibu.

— Ma sœur est là-bas. Ils se croiseront sans doute. Je lui poserai la question. Elle adore la France et parle couramment français, rassura-t-il.

— Et pas vous ? plaisanta Chloé.

— Aucun traducteur ne pourra vous aider si jamais je tente de parler français, avoua Tony, ma sœur est beaucoup plus cultivée que moi dans ce domaine.

Ils rirent tous les deux avec légèreté.

— Je dois y aller. J'ai encore pas mal de travail qui m'attend. Je déposerai la voiture la semaine prochaine ?

— Bien sûr. Vous n'aurez qu'à sonner à l'interphone.

Ils se saluèrent et chacun reprit sa route. Tony l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Cette Chloé était bien charmante même si une ombre de tristesse semblait s'accrocher à son regard. Il aurait presque voulu l'inviter à prendre un café, mais il s'était retenu en remarquant son alliance et elle n'avait pas mentionné son mari : chose assez étrange. Ce silence intriguait Tony qui se promit de mener l'enquête. Outre sa curiosité mal placée, il aimait malgré tout savoir qui habitait en face de chez lui.


End file.
